


Boys' Night

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Series: Penthouse Fun [2]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls had their night, now it’s the boys turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys' Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is continued on from the previous story, and I have no idea what Marina and Ella are up to.

I poked Nine, positive I still saw his hair sparkle, “It’s probably going to take several more washes. I swear I’m sparkling because of you. That’s probably why you’ve even being laying on me, isn’t it?” He flashed me a coy smile and settled back down on my lap, closing his eyes like he was going to sleep. Instead he decided to accuse me, “Wouldn’t be so bad if I had a little help in keeping me away from the girls and their obsessive idea that I should wear makeup and get my hair down.”

“You still haven’t cut it,” I pointed out, receiving a glare for that. I wasn’t the one that had removed the scissors. I tilted my head back to stare at the ceiling, “Anyways, I’ve been thinking… maybe some payback’s in order. We can have our own boys’ night, like the girls had theirs.”

“Hmm…” Nine mulled it over, while I switched my position to lay on the couch as well. He met my eyes as he watched me get settled and smirked, “Pranks? No more glitter though. I think I met actually scream if I ever see that stuff again. A boys’ night. Who all are you involving? Me, you and Five, or are you dragging in your new scrapbooking buddies?”

He really was jealous when I was spending time with someone else besides him. I’d offered for him to join me, only to get a sly insult. Besides Sam and Adam spent most of the time touching as they worked on their scrapbook together. I yawned. Five would probably be a little more interested, but he seemed to be avoiding me.

“What are you two talking about? You aren’t plotting to corner me again, are you?” The delinquent himself asked, trailing a hand down my arm. Nine glared at Five, “He’s mine, today. Get your own.”

Five just laughed and kissed Nine, before lounging beside us. Nine hit him almost hard enough to send him flying. I broke it up, before they could really get started. We still hadn’t replaced the light in the living room. The other tenants probably thought we were either drunk most of the time or psychotic. Judging the way our relationship, I wouldn’t have been surprised if it was the latter. “I’m not getting Marina, and John’s too busy trying to make up to Sarah her ‘ruined’ girls’ night to heal anybody.”

Nine sank closer to me as if trying to make up for his naturally belligerent nature, “I still haven’t forgiven him for leaving me to the wolves and playing keep away with the scissors.”

Five rolled his eyes, “Oh but you’ve forgiven him for taking pictures of your humiliation. I’d think you’d be mad at both of us.”

“We’re having a boys’ night. So you two have to get along for the night,” I warned them, sitting back up and moving away from what would likely be the danger zone if they went after each other again. Five took my spot, and Nine flashed him a smile that spelled trouble, beckoning me back, “And starting a prank war against the girls, just the three of us, of course. We’re the only ones with a grudge from their girls’ night.”

He pulled Five into his lap, and Five draped over me as well. Apparently all was forgive, and I relaxed against Nine with a hand around Five as well, willing to go with it. I just had one problem with the plan, “I still want an actual boys’ night with movies and popcorn. Inviting Adam and Sam couldn’t hurt; we get along pretty well. I just have to have non-incriminating pictures for our scrapbook.”

They gave me a look. Five beating Nine to the reply, “Ours? We’re not even making it. That’s all on you.”

I rolled my eyes, “When we’re old and looking back at our lives together, you’re going to be glad we have such a memento. Besides, I’ve mentioned you guys could help me put it together. I don’t know why you keep rebuffing me. Adam and Sam make theirs together.”

“He’s a hopeless optimist,” Nine commented to Five, past me. Five shrugged with a little smile, “Yeah, but he’s our hopeless optimist. We can have the ‘real’ boys’ night for him, pull in all the others as our alibi and just wait for the trap to be sprung.”

Nine gave him a high-five for that, and I had to grin. They loved dragging me down in their schemes. Marina always tried to bring me up, be better than I was. Nine and Five were fun in the sense that they always seemed to get into trouble with no care. They could take care of themselves in a fight, and with them, I was the one that needed protecting. The role reversal was nice, like I was getting back something I had lost.

I got to my feet, pulling Five and Nine up, “So, where to gentlemen?”

“The lecture hall. It’s the perfect place,” Nine decided as a slow wicked grin slid across his face. I was so going to blame all this on him when we were found out. For the moment, I was more than happy to go along and teleported us into the empty room, “You realize you we use this room more than anyone else, right?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Six uses it a lot, and Sarah likes shooting things in the middle of the night. And I’ve heard Adam working on the computers in here with Sam and Malcolm- didn’t end up making out, when Malcolm actually left them alone to go to bed?” Five pointed out, lacing one of his hands with Nine’s as they started surveying their set up.

“The only one we won’t catch is Ella, but I have an alternative plan for her,” Nine added. A maniac grin appeared on his face as he trotted around the room, publicly plotting the traps, “A bucket of soapy water up there… a coiled spring here… something like a fire extinguisher over there… this going to be the nights, boys!” He almost hooted, but Five and I slapped our hands over his mouth at the same time.

“This is supposed to be on the sly, remember?” I hissed, and he pulled our hands off with a grin, “Yeah, yeah.”

 

A couple hours and four make out sessions later, we called it quits. I wasn’t planning on using anything I hadn’t bought for myself after our trick spree, and even then I think I might have to check it twice. Where did they even learn how to create such a mess?

“What happened to the no glitter rule? Where did the glitter even come from? I thought we got rid of it all?” I asked staring up at the floor from a lounged and tangled position on the ceiling. Five shook his head, mournfully, and Nine just looked scandalous, “It’s everywhere. The glitter’s gotten into places it was never even used in. We’re never going to stop sparkling.”

“Movies… do we like have really cool spy movie, like James Bond to watch? I’m not in the mood for horror. Or anything that sparkles. Cut out anything that has women in anything that sparkles,” Five decided, starting to get out of our tangle while hovering a little above us.

“I think that pretty much crosses out all of my movies,” Nine teases and elbows me. “Go find out what everyone else thinks movie wise. We’ll start looking.”

“I’m not your personal walkie-talkie,” I complained. They’d sent me off to gather all the supplies. I was still not happy when I teleported back with them, only to find Nine and Five making out on the ceiling without me. Still I gave him a tired salute and teleported off to measure everyone’s movie preferences.

Adam and Sam was first, mostly because I knew I could talk them into it. They were curled on Sam’s bed together with a stack of books and magazines beside them. Sam was trying to educate Adam on all the pop culture references he missed. It was so picture worthy. Too bad I didn’t have my camera; they would’ve had a nice one to add to their scrapbook.

I yawned and almost fell on them. They quickly scrambled up, catching me and supporting me while I tried to regain my composure. Nine was great for really pushing you to your limits. I should’ve learned by now that naps were necessary around him. Five was great to sleep with. I yawned again, blinking at the two boys, “We’re having a boys’ movie night. Nine and Five are picking out the movie; you should probably tell them what you want.”

John was next, and I barely heard them protesting about some Star movie before I was teleporting off again. This time, I fell face first onto the bed between John and Sarah. They yelped, and I looked up at John, too tired to really care, “There’s a boys’ movie night. You should join us.”

He looked at me, wide eyed, “Let me walk you there.”

“Well, you’ll have to have a girl raining on your parade. I’m going as well. What movie?” Sarah told me as her boyfriend helped me to my feet. I leaned heavily on him and shrugged, ready to drift off. Shouldn’t she be a little upset that her boyfriend was holding me up? Five and Nine would be.

We were in the living room. How’d we get into the living room so fast? Five quickly took me away from John, and we settled onto the couch. Nine joined us, sandwiching me in as I fell asleep, barely noting the way the other two couples were curled together on the floor as the movie started. I didn’t even know what we were watching, but it was really comfortable sleeping with Nine and Five to protect me.


End file.
